Just Another Stroll
by Dr.Doodles
Summary: I know a bunch of these have been done, but I wanted to do my own. Takes place immediately after The Empty Grave, when Lucy and Lockwood head out for a stroll. They end up talking about a lot of different things, their feelings included. There's Locklyle fluff, which was to be expected. Please review!


Lucy's POV

 _Slowly, carefully, I picked up the necklace and hung it around my neck. Then I put on my jacket and ran for the stairs._

As I neared the front door I spotted Lockwood's slim figure leaning against the wall. He wore a formal white shirt with the top two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. Though he still wore his formal dark trousers, he'd discarded his tight suit and tie from earlier in the day. His dress shoes were fitted on his feet which were crossed as he leaned. Lockwood's eyes were currently roaming the house's walls, studying the undergoing renovations. Though his expression was unreadable, he looked somewhat at peace.

"Hey, Luce. I see you found my present," Lockwood spoke as his eyes found mine and then slid down to rest on the necklace resting below my collarbone. I blushed slightly as I looked down at the necklace myself.

Lockwood had shown it to me right before Winkman's men's and Sir Rupert Gale's anticipated attack. We'd both been tense that horrid night. However, a new sort of tension had sprouted between us as Lockwood explained to me that the necklace had been gifted from his father to his mother. He'd said that it meant undying devotion, and he'd tried to ask me something as well, though Kipps had rudely intervened.

Now, the jewel of the necklace shone as bright as ever from its position on my neck. The stone was a brilliant clear blue, and the chain itself was gold. It was certainly very expensive and valuable.

"Lockwood," I greeted with a nod. "I wouldn't call it any 'present' though. It was your mother's. Why give it to me?" I had reached the door and fished my rapier from the umbrella stand. "Will we need any other supplies? Chains? Flares?"

"No, all that won't be necessary. Your rapier should suffice. This was just gonna be a stroll, nothing too extravagant. I thought we should… ah, _discuss_ some things," Lockwood explained. His own rapier gleamed from his side.

"Alright, though you still haven't answered my questions about the necklace and why you gave it to me," I replied. Lockwood sighed and turned to face me fully, his dark eyes blazing.

"What's there to say, Luce? All I'll tell you for now is that my mother's necklace looks beautiful on you. And also that I gave it to you for a reason other than its beauty," Lockwood said softly. He then suddenly grinned and moved to throw on his new coat. It always surprised me how he could shed and wear moods and emotions as though thery were clothes.

"A reason other than its beauty?" I muttered to myself. My mind was racing, my heart beating a bit faster for some unknown reason.

"So, care to join me, Luce?" I was pulled back into reality as Lockwood's voice sounded. He was standing on the porch outside, his arm held out to me. I nodded and stepped out myself, resting my hand in the crook of his elbow.

There were still a few rays of sunshine peaking through over the roofs of houses and in this light some children still played in their front yards. Their parents sat on porches, some sipping tea and eating biscuits, all the while glancing fearfully at the sky for the first signs of evening.

It was a peaceful sight to see, and it heavily contrasted the past few weeks. Two weeks before, a group of very angry men lead by Sir Rupert Gale tried to take our lives. We'd successfully avoided their attack by taking a truly terrifying and taxing trip to the Other World. In doing this, we also invaded Fittes House as we emerged back into the real world using Marissa's portal to the Other World. There we were encountered once again by Sir Rupert Gale and Winkman's men. We'd fought them courageously and in the end Gale had perished. The other men had also either died or suffered from severe ghost touch or had fled. And on top of all of that, I'd taken a suicidal visit to Marissa Fittes and her pet Type Three. Lockwood had joined me, and together we were able to bring Marissa down. It's very complex, I know. Try to keep up.

Point is, Lockwood & Co. had survived, even if we were a bit bruised and even if 35 Portland Row had been completely trashed in the process. We were all alive and well, and that's what matters most.

I sighed as I thought of all this, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over Lockwood and I for the past fifteen minutes. The sound drew Lockwood's gaze to my face.

"Have something to say, Luce?" Lockwood murmured. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I was just thinking… we did it, Lockwood. We're still alive." Lockwood laughed as I said this, churning a deep and warm feeling throughout me.

"Yeah, we did it, Luce. It was closer than I would've liked, but we did it nevertheless." I smiled, though a thought came across me.

"About that… Why did you try to save me and risk yourself?" Lockwood looked at me carefully before responding.

"We've done that loads of times for each other, Luce. Try to be more specific?" he smiled slightly as he answered.

"When Marissa brought out that bomb, I mean. The one that could supposedly clear a whole block. You were trying to hold her down and told me to run. The only reason we both lived was because of the skull," I specified. Lockwood's smile faltered.

"You know I'd throw my life away in a heartbeat for yours. And I'm not the only one at fault here either. Why didn't you run when I asked you to, Luce? I had Marissa somewhat under control," Lockwood said softly. I avoided his gaze as I thought of how to explain it to him. Truth was, I couldn't.

In that moment, when Lockwood had asked me to run, I understood a lot of things. I understood why I worried about him more than the others and why my insides felt warm and funny when he was around. I understood why I'd sneak glances at him and why I left the company for him. The truth was, I loved him. I loved Anthony Lockwood and I wasn't ready to live in a world without him. Just the thoughts of me living without him had my eyes burning.

"Lucy? Why didn't you run?" Lockwood pressed. I inhaled sharply and shrugged my hand away from his arm, wrapping it around myself instead. As I clutched myself and bit my lip, looking up at Lockwood and pondering as to how to explain all this, I noticed something.

More precisely, I noticed where we were heading.

We were approaching Marylebone Road but right ahead of us was the rusted iron paneling that surrounded Marylebone Cemetery. I came to a full stop and turned to Lockwood, a question in my eyes.

"Lockwood…"

"I-I thought it would be nice to pay them another visit," Lockwood explained gesturing vaguely to the cemetry. "If you don't mind, that is."

"No, I don't mind," I whispered. It was then that Lockwood gave me his smile, the one that he reserved solely for me. It was gentle and somehow more fragile than other ones. It reached his eyes and it touched my heart.

"Fantastic. There's the post there right beside the ivy. You've done this before. Place your boot on the post and swing yourself up by grabbing hold of the panels. I'll go first and help you up," Lockwood instructed quietly. I nodded as he swung himself up. I quickly followed.

Soon we stood atop the cemetery's stone wall and continued in silence towards Celia, Donald, and Jessica Lockwood's graves. We made our way down a crumbling section of wall, through brambles, ivy, and thorns, and finally stood in a small clearing where two gray headstones stood, along with an empty patch of grass.

Lockwood and I stood there for a moment, staring at the two headstones. More than once my eyes strayed to that patch of grass - the empty grave, rather - that had made its way into more of my nightmares than I was willing to admit.

After a few minutes, Lockwood took my hand and led me to a gravestone and perched on it, signaling me to follow suit. The stone had belonged to someone named Derek Tompkins-Bond.

The light had dimmed significantly since Lockwood and I had left 35 Portland Row, and the first signs of evening were showing. Shadows were cast by the wild shrubs that bordered the clearing, and it would have been eerie if Lockwood hadn't been there.

Speaking of Lockwood, his gaze was fixed on the two headstones. He looked vulnerable and open, though this side of him wasn't as frightening this time. There was a change in his eyes since the last time we'd been here. They weren't as… hungry. Rather, his eyes reflected something close to peace and contentment.

Lockwood's hands rested on either side of him on the cold stone, and I reached for one, covering his hand with my own. Lockwood - thank goodness - didn't move his hand away as I did this. Rather, he turned his hand palm up to lace his fingers with mine. I blushed furiously but didn't protest.

"You know, Luce," Lockwood then whispered, breaking the silence. "with everything that's happened, I feel different about them now. I don't feel as hateful towards their deaths. I feel like I've avenged them, in a way." I stayed silent and kept studying Lockwood. His voice sounded calm, not desperate and bitter like it did last time we were here.

Lockwood took a deep breath and turned his gaze to me, meeting my eyes. I gave his hand a slight squeeze, urging him to continue with what he was saying. He smiled slightly.

"I wished I could join them," Lockwood then began. I inhaled sharply and tensed. "I know it was selfish, Luce. And I'm sorry. But I couldn't help thinking that way. Now, it's different. My parents didn't die because of an accident, and those that murdered them are being brought to justice. My sister's death served a purpose too, in the end. It wasn't meaningless. And I have to live for them. That's what they would have wanted. Besides, now I have other things to live for as well." Lockwood held my stare meaningfully, my cheeks turning deeper shades of red by the second. I bet I went through more shades of red than those of Holly's lipstick collection. And Holly has a _lot_ of lipstick, especially varying types of red.

I cleared my throat softly, hoping to calm myself down before starting. "Thanks, Lockwood. For telling me all this. It means a lot."

Lockwood nodded and continued staring at the two headstones. We were silent and still for some more time.

Then, Lockwood smiled gently and stood, pulling me up with him. We picked our way back through brambles and ivy, up the crumbling section of wall, and soon stood on the road once again. I noticed that our hands were still intertwined but didn't make a move to change that.

"So, Luce. I've confided a lot in you. Could you answer a question of mine? Honestly?" Lockwood asked once we were walking again, squeezing my hand. I nodded.

"What's the question?"

Lockwood stopped to turn and face me, grabbing my other hand as well. We were now facing each other, our hands laced together between us. I was positive my face was a shade darker than Kipps' hair.

"Well… I still want to know why you didn't run, Lucy. You could have saved yourself without a doubt. So why didn't you?" Lockwood's eyes searched mine. I froze, trying to come up with ways to dodge the question.

"I-I um…"

"The truth, Luce."

I sighed and stepped closer to Lockwood, so that there was around 15 centimeters between us. Lockwood studied me but didn't move away.

"Be practical, Lockwood," I finally started. "You didn't want me to die. That's why you told me to run. But you didn't take into account what I was feeling either. I couldn't bear it if you perished. I can't live without you, god damn it! And you somehow haven't processed that in that thick skull of yours! You're too important for me to just lose!" I was breathing hard when I finished and I could feel my eyes burning. Lockwood stared at me, shock evident on his features.

When he finally came to his senses, Lockwood enveloped me in his arms and held me tightly. I clutched onto him with the same desperation I felt from him.

"You aren't going to lose me anytime soon, Lucy. I hope that's clear," Lockwood whispered into my hair. I nodded and buried my face deeper in the crook of his neck.

We stayed in that position for a while, until I opened my eyes and saw that it was well into the evening.

"Err… Lockwood? We should get back home soon. Wouldn't want to worry George and Holly," I said.

"Oh!" Lockwood jumped back and awkwardly put his arms at his side. I instantly missed his closeness. "Err… yes. I-I suppose," Lockwood mumbled. I nodded and blushed, looking down.

Lockwood then cleared his throat and grinned, his shy and nervous demeanor gone all at once. "Come along, then," he said as he held out his arm to me once again. I took it.

We settled into another comfortable pace and silence. Although I had many things to say to Lockwood, I didn't know how to start. I wanted to tell him how I truly felt about him, and I had so many questions to ask. However, none of these conversations that I wanted to have would be comfortable for either of us. Nevertheless, I decided that they were still important and decided to endure the awkwardness that I would settle between us with no doubt.

"Lockwood?"

"Yes?" Lockwood replied, training his eyes on my face. Pink dusted my cheeks.

"May I ask _you_ a question now? And will you promise to answer honestly?"

Lockwood sighed but nodded, placing a small smile on my lips.

"Why did you give me your mother's necklace?"

Lockwood's grin wavered as I said this. He sucked in a breath as well, as if steeling himself for what he was about to say. I looked at him expectantly.

"I thought you would've figured it by now, Luce," Lockwood finally said softly.

We slowed our pace, as we had now turned onto Portland Row. The sky had faded into a blue so deep that it looked like black, abandoning all the pinks and oranges and light blues. A few stars even sparkled in the sky. The children that had been outside earlier were long gone, safe within their houses and out of harm's way. Though it was dark, I could see Lockwood quite well. Ghost lamps provided a good amount of light, as did the lights from inside houses. 35 Portland Row was visible as well, in all its glory. It was quite a peaceful night.

"What do you mean I should have figured it by now?" My shrill but silenced voice shattered the fragile calm that had settled. I could imagine my face right now, mixed with frustration, shock, and confusion. Lockwood carefully pondered over how to reply as he continued his leisure pace. I kept to his side.

"What did I tell you the necklace meant, Lucy?" Lockwood suddenly asked after a few moments I thought back to that night that he had first shown it to me.

"Undying devotion," I recalled, touching the clear blue gem.

"Exactly," Lockwood said, grinning. I however frowned, not satisfied. Not even close. I thought of how to question Lockwood further.

"But why did you give me the necklace? What does it signify to you? What were you hoping to achieve by gifting it to me?" I questioned. Lockwood and I had now reached 35 Portland Row, and we started towards the door.

"Quite curious aren't we?" Lockwood said after a moment, smirking.

"Just answer the questions."

We'd now reached the door, and Lockwood leaned against the wood of the door, facing me. I stared right back at him, daring him to go any further without answering my questions. Lockwood finally sighed and left his position against the door to stand in front of me - rather closely, may I add - and took my hands in his.

"Fine, Luce. I'll answer the questions," Lockwood gave in, staring at our hands. "What does the necklace symbolize, you ask? Well, you said it yourself. To me it signifies undying devotion. Why give it to you? 'Cause I wanted to somehow tell you without words that I will always be there for you and always…" Lockwood closed his eyes and breathed deeply before continuing. "Always love and cherish you. And I was hoping to achieve something bigger and better than friendship between us, with your permission, of course."

I squeaked in surprise, staring up at Lockwood with shock. I couldn't comprehend what he'd just said. "Y-you love me?" I finally managed with much difficulty. Lockwood opened his eyes and laughed, stepping closer.

"Yes, I am in love with you, Lucy Carlyle." I gave a breathy laugh at this.

"And you want something m-more than friendship with me?" I whispered. Lockwood hummed in response as he ducked his head so that his nose was touching mine.

"Is this alright, Luce?" Lockwood breathed. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

It was then that Lockwood closed the gap and let go of my hands to slip his arms around my waist. I came to my senses after a few seconds and responded to the kiss, slipping an arm around Lockwood's neck and resting a hand on his jawline. I leaned into his touch and smiled, feeling Lockwood grin as well. It all came so much easier than I would have imagined, and if felt so… right.

After a few moments, Lockwood and I pulled away to rest our foreheads against each other's, both of us panting lightly. Lockwood's dark eyes bore into my own, and I could see the happiness and adoration in his orbs.

"Something more than friendship sounds great. And for the record, I love you too, Lockwood," I whispered once I caught my breath. Lockwood chuckled and drew me in for another kiss.


End file.
